


Stamina

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After Finale, Angst, Blood, Crack, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Protective Izzy, Protective Jace, Sass, Stress, Swearing, battle aftermath, mother hen Jace, overuse of runes, prompt, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Alec has a lot to deal with after Valentine's attack on the institute and now that Izzy and Jace have other things to deal with he's left to handle it on his own. A couple of stamina runes here and there couldn't hurt right? And besides, the quicker he finished everything, the quicker he got to go home to Magnus.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt by discarded-arc-reactor on tumblr so thank you! I loove prompts guys so come talk to me on tumblr about it please let me know what you think I will update as soon as I can as well as my other fics

“Alec, are you listening?”

The shadowhunter blinked his tired eyes and turned back to an impatient Raj who was going over forms for all the casualties from the last attack on the institute.   
“Yeah, I’ll sort them out, just leave them on my desk.” 

The man didn’t move though, he just opened his mouth as if he were about to start talking without ever getting any words out. Alec growled.  
“Spit it out.”

Raj swallowed and shuffled some of his papers nervously.   
“Sorry, you just…someone has to call the families of the deceased.”

Alec sighed. He was the head of the institute, it would have to be him. But by the angel, he would give anything to not have to do this.  
His voice was softer this time, as he massaged the back of his neck, trying to loosen his overly tense muscles. 

“I’ll do it. Leave me the list of names and I’ll go see them all myself.”

Raj nodded and left, the tapping of his shoes drowned out in the noise of the institute. Since Valentines attack the place had been in chaos. Accords with the down world were under threat because of the incident with the soul sword, and shadowhunters were untrusting of Jace, who would undoubtedly be under question by the Clave again.   
Shadowhunters were dead as well as numerous downworlders, and Alec had to talk to all of their families and clans as well as clean up the institute. There was already a huge pile of paperwork on his desk and he had to deal with it all on his own. 

Usually he would have Jace and Izzy to rely on but he’d dropped Izzy off at Magnus’ to get her through the yin fen withdrawals, and Jace was going through too much to be of any help. 

Alec took a deep breath and calmed himself. He could do this, it would all be fine. If only he weren’t so damn tired. 

His phone rang and he answered it as he walked through the institute to the infirmary. 

“What.” His tone was impatient but he didn’t have time for pleasantries. Clary answered, voice light with giggles. Alec could hear Simon laughing in the background, which only worsened his mood. 

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know I’ll be away for a few days with Simon. You don’t need me, do you?”

Alec clenched his jaw hard and closed his eyes, holding back a sigh. He could really use some help right now but, honestly, what could Clary even do? She didn’t know a thing about filling out reports, or tending to the wounded and dead, and she was pretty much useless for everything else. He did have some things he wanted her to do, such as mending downworlder alliances since she seemed to be good at that, but Clary was already talking to Simon again about what to pack for their ‘best friends trip.’ 

Alec tried and failed to keep the sarcasm from his voice.  
“Yeah, that’s fine Clary. I’ll deal with this by myself.”

She didn’t notice his tone and said goodbye before hanging up and leaving Alec furious. 

He wanted to throw his phone at the wall so badly, but he carefully placed it in his pocket before slamming his fist into the wall instead. The plaster had already cracked during Valentines attack, and it crumbled even more when his fist hit it. He felt the skin over his knuckles tear but he didn’t care. He just needed a moment, the pain radiating through his fist enough to silence everything else. 

He breathed for a moment, eyes clenched shut as he tried to focus. He was just so tired. He’d been up for a few days already, trying to fix everything, and when he did get a moment to himself he spent it worrying about his family and Magnus. 

Alec pushed himself from the broken wall and pulled out his stele. He just needed a stamina rune to get through the day, he’d rest when he’d finished everything.   
The rune brunt away his exhaustion and cleared his mind and he found himself standing straighter as he marched to the infirmary to talk to the head physician. 

“I need a list of everyone injured and an estimation as to when they’ll be ready to work again.”

The woman nodded but took Alec’s arm as he turned to leave.   
“I understand you fought on the attack and was knocked down pretty hard. Would you like me to check you over?”

Alec shook his head, frowning. “No, thank you. I’m fine.”

He had been knocked down, and he distinctly remembered the crack of his own head hitting the hard metal walls of the elevator Madzie had thrown him into. His head had been pounding with a headache since then but he didn’t have time to be checked over and couldn’t afford to take time off while everything was in chaos. The doctor didn’t seem convinced but nodded and released him.

Alec sighed in relief and went to his next task. 

By the time, he met Magnus for dinner, he was so worn out he was stumbling over his own shoes. He had visited the home of every downworlder and shadowhunter killed in the attack, talking to the families, and breaking the news. It was a heart wrenching process and he’d almost been attacked by several of the downworlders. But thankfully now he could relax just a little. 

Magnus was waiting for him in the apartment, with wine in hand and hot food on the table. Alec could almost cry at the sight of him. Instead he wrapped his arms around his warlock breathed him in. 

“Long day?”

Magnus hugged him back, smiling at how Alec clung to him. 

“Very. It’s not over either, I still have reports to fill before tomorrow for the Clave meeting.”

Magnus released the boy, handing him a wine glass as he sank into the couch. 

“At least take a break, and you do need your sleep. Surely you can finish it tomorrow.”

Alec shook his head, looking utterly exhausted as he quickly ate his meal. 

“Clave meeting is at ten and I have people to check in on before then. There’s also the funerals to plan and oversee and, by the angel, Magnus it was awful. Having to tell those people that their loved ones had died. One woman was holding a baby and I had to tell her she’d never see her husband again. That took up most of my day.” 

Magnus sat next to the shadowhunter and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to massage the tension from him. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander.” There wasn’t much else to say but just the presence of the warlock calmed Alec and he gave the man a small smile. 

“Thanks for being so understanding, and for taking care of Izzy for me. How’s she doing with the withdrawals?”

Magnus sighed as he thought about the way she’d been screaming all day. His magic did little for the pain and she’d been practically rabid, willing to do anything to get what her body needed. But Alec didn’t need to know all that, of course Magnus wouldn’t lie to him, he would tell him everything if he asked, but for now he could give highlights. 

“It’s a difficult process but she’s strong. She’s…resting now.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at his pause, and Magnus amended quietly. 

“I sedated her so that she could sleep through the worst of it.”

Alec nodded, grateful, and pulled Magnus down to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around him. 

Magnus smiled as he curled against his shadowhunters chest but he could tell something was wrong.  
“Are you sure there isn’t more I can do to help? I could come with you when you see the down-worlder’s, help with the accords or the repairs at the institute?” 

Alec shook his head and kissed the warlock’s forehead.   
“No, it’s okay. Someone needs to be here for Izzy and I can handle the rest. Thank you though, I really do appreciate everything you do for me and my family.”

Magnus smiled, those beautiful eyes warm in the soft light.   
“Of course, my love.”

Alec smiled, a real smile, at the pet name and he leaned forward to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. They had said I love you for the first time, and Alec had never felt happier. If only the rest of his life was going as well as his relationship. 

He and Magnus shared deep, passionate kisses, until Magnus’ hands found themselves under Alec’s shirt, and he remembered his work. 

The shadowhunter mumbled into Magnus’ mouth, apologetic and regretful. “Magnus, I have work to do.”

The immortal did not want to stop and smiled into another kiss, voice breathy and seductive. “No, you have me to do.” It almost worked, Alec almost gave in, but he was covering for his brother and sister and had so little time to do their work in. He nibbled at Magnus’ earlobe, in the way that always made the man lose his breath, and whispered into his ear. 

“Nice try, Mags.”

The warlock whined, not wanting their moment to end, and placed a last kiss on Alec’s lips before resting his head on the others chest and holding him tight.   
“Don’t go.” 

Alec really didn’t want to leave him, he wrapped his arms around the man, in a tight hug, before letting him go and gently sliding him off his knee and onto the couch.   
“I don’t want to go either, but Izzy was supposed to help in the infirmary so I have to cover for her. I’ll try and call you tomorrow. Sorry.”

Magnus pouted from the couch as Alec left, his handsome young shadowhunter was overworking himself but it didn’t seem like there was anything he could do. He decided to keep an eye on him until the whole mess of the attack settled down. 

Alec sighed as he leant outside Magnus’ door. He could spend all the time he liked with his boyfriend when everything was sorted out. He too out his stele and added another stamina rune before his last one faded completely. He knew what happened when you used them too frequently but the faster he got everything finished, the faster he could go home to Magnus. And he really wanted to be with Magnus. 

He ignored the voice in his head telling him how bad an idea that was (Funny, how it sounded like Izzy and Jace at the same time) and made his way back the institute. He’d get his work done on time, and everyone else’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the support it means so much to me you have no idea. I am so glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter I'm sorry its a little shit but its 1 am so please forgive me?

“Ow, Alec lay off, will you?”

The shadowhunter squirmed under his fingers as he tried to change their bandage, making Alec sigh in frustration.   
“I will if you want this wound to get infected. Stay still, it needs to be cleaned properly.”

He was trying to be gentle, but he had so much else to do that morning and he couldn’t afford to waste time just cause because Clarke couldn’t handle a little pain.   
“Where’s Isabelle? She always does it differently, and it never hurts when she does it.”

Alec rolled his eyes, clenching his teeth as he went back to cleaning the stab wound on the whiner’s leg.   
“Izzy has more important things to do than sit here and listen to you complain. I am sorry that it hurts but I have to clean it.”

Clarke finally lay back down on the bed and stayed quiet. He had a point about Isabelle, this was her job and she was good at it. She really enjoyed her time in the infirmary and even more so in her lab, but she had her own issues to deal with and Alec was all that was left. 

So many people had been injured in the battle, and so many had died and lost loved ones, that there were only a handful of shadowhunters able to help. And Alec may have been a hard ass, almost constantly annoyed with very little patience, but he couldn’t force injured people to help without running the risk of prolonging the damage, and the grieving would be so distracted they wouldn’t be able to get anything done. 

He finished with Clarke and ran through the very long list of things to get finished, in his head. He’d been to the Clave meetings already, and by the angel that was exhausting. He’d gotten through most of his paperwork before another pile had been dumped on his desk, needing reports and details about structural and property damage and what was needed to fix it. He had used several stamina runes that morning and felt them fading faster each time, and leaving him more drained, the more he used them. But it’s not like he had a choice.

He’d forgotten to eat breakfast, and instead checked in on Clary and Simon, who were having just a wonderful time doing god knows what. And since it was now lunch time, he had to meet with some downworlders and negotiate terms for the accords. 

Magnus, being the high warlock of Brooklyn and keenly aware of what actually happened with the soul sword, had spoken to all his warlock’s and kept them in line. So, today’s meeting was time with the warewolves.

He’d already had an altercation with a few of them over the deaths of their pack mates. He’d been blamed, or the Clave had, and they wanted vengeance, so he knew he had to be careful with them today. 

Thankfully Luke was there and knew Alec and the situation well, but not all of his cubs liked to stay in line.   
He met them in their restaurant, not a wise move but one that they wouldn’t negotiate on.   
He knew there may be conflict so he’d brought his stele and sword, but those didn’t really do much when you’re tackled as soon as you enter. 

A large body slammed into him from the side, knocking him to the ground and smacking his head against the hard floor. His mind went fuzzy but his training kept him alive, as he threw a punch, and kicked the werewolf off him. 

He could hear Luke giving orders, and a room full of growls but all he could see was the swirling ceiling above him. He groaned and tried to stand, his clumsy limbs sliding on the floor underneath him. He was so god damn dizzy he could do little but slump against the wall. Luke came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, voice low and concerned. 

“Alec, I’m sorry about him he’s still grieving his little sister’s death. Are you okay?”

Alec shoved Luke away from him and burned another stamina rune into his skin, along with an iratze. He could feel the rush of energy as his vision cleared some, but he knew that his overuse of the stamina was making the effects weaker.

He got shakily to his feet and nodded at the werewolf. 

“I’m fine, but until you can control your pack, we’ll have to reschedule.”

Luke stepped back and let Alec get to his feet, frowning at the way the shadowhunter stumbled. He kept his voice low, his concern clear in his tone.  
“You shouldn’t be using so many of those, you’ll burn out and crash.”

Alec waved him away and attempted to stand up straight, his hand coming to wrap around his chest as his ribs screamed in protest. Apparently that werewolf had also broken a few bones when it jumped him, but Alec needed to appear strong in front of them. 

“I’ll be fine, worry about keeping your pups in line.” Luke frowned, surprised by the unusually rude words from Alec and the shadowhunter sighed, looking at the floor in shame.   
“Sorry, it’s been a long week. I’ll call you about another meeting when everything has settled down. I am sorry about the people you lost.”

Luke nodded, knowing the stress the young boy was under, and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, kid. You take care of yourself.”

Alec nodded and left, trying not to curl in on himself with the pack watching so closely. Once outside, he fell to his knees, making his ribs scream out once more, before throwing up the little food he’d managed to eat. 

His eyes watered from the pain and he clenched his shaking hands. He’d used too many stamina runes and he knew it. His body couldn’t take the stress the constant flow of adrenaline caused, and it was wearing out. The more he used the runes, the weaker he became. But there was still so much left to do. 

He stayed on the ground for a moment, collecting himself and regaining his breath, before slowly attempting to stand. His vision blurred and he grew so dizzy he had to clench his eyes shut. But he swallowed his nausea and opened his eyes, taking deep breaths as he walked back to the institute. He was determined to finish his work. 

He had just walked in when Raj found him, face panicked and tablet in hand.   
“Alec, there’s been an attack on a mundane. A vampire lost her mate to the soul sword and she’s on a rampage.”

By the angel, he could never catch a fucking break. Alec brought a hand up to massage his temples.   
“So, send someone out to stop her.”

Raj looked almost scared to reply.   
“There’s no one available. Everyone’s out repairing things or helping in the infirmary and you said not to bother anyone injured or grieving so…”

Alec sighed, his headache worsening. His voice came out as a growl and Raj took a step back.  
“I’ll deal with it then.” Raj nodded and backed away, Alec’s jaw clenched as he marched over to the weapons room to fetch his bow and arrow. 

He felt as if he could scream, he was so stressed out. There was something else to deal with every five minutes and he couldn’t finish any of his tasks let alone everyone else’s. He was overusing his runes and overtired and now he was injured and yet he still had to deal with everything by himself. 

He knew he shouldn’t be going on a hunt by himself but who else was he going to call in for help? He wished he had Jace, but he couldn’t bring himself to call him. He was dealing with so much, finding out Valentine wasn’t his father, and that he had no sister. That Jocelyn wasn’t his mother and that, in fact, he had no clue who his true family was. And not only that, but he was an experiment with pure angel blood that had activated the soul sword and killed dozens of downworlders. 

No, he couldn’t ask Jace for anything right now. 

His phone started ringing and he sat against the weapons table as he answered, voice tired.   
“Hello?”

“Alexander, darling you said you’d call and I was getting worried. You sound so tired; do you want me to come and help with anything? Maybe you should just come and get some rest.”

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to put some energy into his voice. He didn’t want Magnus worrying about him.  
“No, I’m okay. Sorry I didn’t call, it’s been really busy today.” 

Magnus’ voice always had a calming effect on the shadowhunter and he felt a little better just hearing it.   
“When are you coming home? You really should rest, you can’t be overworking yourself.”

With everything so chaotic and with no one to help him, Alec had felt alone and overwhelmed, so it was nice to hear someone caring about him, even if he had to ignore their advice.  
“I have to go on a hunt but I promise I’ll come home straight after and rest. I can finish the other stuff tomorrow. It’s just one vamp so it shouldn’t take long.”

Magnus sounded unsure about it but agreed. “Okay, be safe. I love you.”

Alec smiled, never tired of hearing those beautiful words from his beautiful warlock.   
“I love you too. See you in a bit.”

A single vampire would usually be classed as a fairly easy hunt, especially since he was going when the sun was still up. But his current condition meant it was difficult to do the simplest things.

Alec took his bow and arrow from the rack, lighting up the arrow shafts with his stele, but his hands were shaking and he couldn’t concentrate. 

His last stamina rune was already wearing off from his walk back and he clenched his hands into fists, pressing them against the weapons table. 

He knew that another stamina rune at this point would only cause damage, but he needed to stop this vamp and he couldn’t do that in his current state. He knew it was stupid but he lifted his shirt and burned another rune into his skin, twisting to light up the iratze as well. 

The stamina no longer felt like a jolt of energy, it was more like a slap to the face; enough to keep your eyes open but not enough to chase away the exhaustion. The iratze was weaker too, barely taking away his headache, but he took his bow and left anyway. He could crash after this hunt was done. 

…………………

Jace hadn’t done much the past few days, needing space and time to figure out everything he’d learnt. So, he was staying in another one of Magnus’ apartments. Apparently, the warlock had a few to choose from and offered the shadowhunter some privacy in his stressful situation. 

He’d done nothing but train and try to organize the memories of his childhood in his head. Rearranging them into a picture of what actually happened. His father was nothing more than a psycho with a stolen child he used as an experiment. His real parents unknown, his purpose…unimportant. Everything that he thought he was had been destroyed, and all that was left was a broken boy that desperately wanted to be whole.

He needed to talk to someone about it all and he desperately wanted that person to be Alec but the look on his parabatai’s face when he saw what Jace had done…he would never forget that. Alec had thought Magnus was dead, and that it had been Jace’s doing. Jace felt that pain and added it to the pile. 

Magnus had told him, later, that Alec didn’t blame him, but Jace blamed himself and that was enough. He hadn’t seen Alec since then, knowing that he would be busy putting the institute back together and didn’t want to bother him, but something was wrong. 

Every few hours, his Parabatai rune would spike, Alec’s energy dipping and growing too fast to be anything other than rune power. And it was happening too often. There was also an ache, deep and slow, that meant Alec was in pain, both physically and mentally. And Jace was worried. 

He had been planning to call him about it but ended up calling Magnus instead, knowing that Alec would never admit to being hurt or needing help.

The phone rang as Jace tried to put on his pants, one handed, the warlock finally picking up as he got his leg in.  
“Jace, how are you doing?”

The blonde, struggled with his clothes, waving away Magnus’ concern.  
“That doesn’t matter. What’s wrong with Alec?”

Magnus paused for a second, sounding confused.   
“He’s been stressed out lately, and working himself too hard but he was mostly okay, I just talked to him. Why? Do you feel something?”

Jace pulled a shirt on and grabbed his seraph blade as he answered.   
“I think he’s using stamina runes to stay awake, and they’re draining him. And I can feel his pain through the bond, it isn’t bad but if he isn’t taking care of himself properly he could be in trouble.”

Jace could hear Magnus grabbing things and rushing around, his voice slightly panicked and out of breath.   
“He just said he’s going out to hunt a vampire.”

Jace swore. Alec felt shaky and strung out through their bond, he could not go on a hunt right now and expect to win.   
“Magnus, we have to find him.”

The warlock agreed. “You find him, I’ll track you and meet you there.”

Jace confirmed the plan and hung up, leaving the apartment as quickly as he could in search of his Parabatai. He may not have a biological family but Alec was his brother and he always be there to save him.   
………………  
Alec blinked rapidly as he crept down the alley to the rogue vampire’s hideout. His headache had upgraded to migraine and his arms could barely hold up his bow, but he could deal with that once he’d arrested the vampire. 

“Irene, I know you’re here. Surrender to the Clave and come quietly.” He knew she wouldn’t because nothing went his way these days, but he was trying to draw her out and give her an opportunity to pick the easy route. 

A shaky laugh echoed against the walls and Alec spun, trying to find the source.   
“You think I want to spend the rest of eternity locked away or being tortured by some bastard Shadowhunter?”

Alec squinted, searching the shadows for her form, but his vision was blurry and he couldn’t get his tired eyes to focus.  
“I think you’d prefer it to being burnt alive right here in the street.”

That cold laugh came again, devoid of humor and filled with more sadness than mirth.  
“My love is gone, burnt away by the soul sword while I am doomed to remain here, alone and grieving. I’d rather die than obey the shadowhunters that killed her.”

Alec spun in another slow circle, trying to pinpoint where her voice was coming from. But his feet were starting to trip over themselves and his arm was shaking with the weight of his bow.   
“She didn’t die because of us, she was killed by Valentine. Just give up, you can’t leave here till the sun goes down and I’ll find you before then.”

Because nothing ever went right for Alec, the clouds came heavy, shrouding the sun, and leaving everything dim. Irene stepped out into the now shadowed street and smiled, pointed teeth dripping red.

“Valentine is a shadowhunter, he’s one of you. So now that the suns gone, I think I’ll avenge my love and kill you. She always liked the taste of angel.”

Alexander Lightwood was a skilled hunter, everyone knew that. But he didn’t usually do his hunts alone, or with so little energy. His vision blurred as his rune weakened, and his arms shook so badly he could no longer pull back his bow string enough to notch an arrow. 

So when Irene came towards him, fangs extended and mouth open, Alec barely had time to feel those teeth sink into his neck before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for the cliffhanger but y'all know I wouldn't kill him. I will update when I can and that includes my other fics. please let me know what you think your support is everything to me. Okay I really should sleep now
> 
> (also the "see you in a bit" is sort of like an accidental pun and i laughed at myself for that while writing. anywho sleepy time)


	3. Chapter 3

Jace pressed a hand to his Parabatai rune as he ran. He could feel Alec’s energy waning, and knew he couldn’t take on a vamp by himself with so little strength. But he also knew that Alec was smart and resourceful, so he wasn’t completely panicked until he felt it. A distant stab of pain, like teeth sinking into flesh. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what that meant, and Jace ran faster, trying to get to his brother before his strength drained altogether. 

Jace had been shadowhunting a long time, and he’d been in some pretty sticky situations with Alec, but he never quite got used to seeing one of his siblings injured.   
He skidded around a corner, following their Parabatai bond, and there he was. 

He was sprawled out on the concrete, face turned towards Jace, skin pale and eyes closed, with the vampire attached to his neck. 

Everything went white, all sound muted, as Jace’s world tipped. Alec looked dead. But his Parabatai rune told him otherwise, and if he didn’t start moving again he would lose him. Jace’s shadowhunter training kicked in and his world snapped back into focus, all at once. He would save Alec. 

Jace surged forward, screaming, seraph blade raised. 

“Get off him you leech!”

Irene was so blood drunk, it took her a moment before she released Alec and hissed at Jace. He swung his blade at her, fury burning through him, and she dodged before tripping on Alec’s arm and falling back to the ground. 

Alec had been sent to arrest Irene, but if Jace didn’t get to Alec right now he could die and it would be Irene’s doing. Clave law dictated that she be killed, so Jace could get to his brother. 

He brought the blade down on her, watching as her cold face turned to a soft smile, with peacefully closed eyes. She was happy to finally be released from this world and sent to the next where her love resided. 

She crumpled to dust as the seraph blade ran through her and Jace quickly threw the weapon down and knelt by Alec’s side. 

Vampires had a peculiar side effect, much like mosquitoes, where their bite provided anti-clotting agents to the puncture wound so that they could drink ad much blood as they liked, unheeded. 

And this meant, that without Irene’s teeth there, blood poured from the wound in Alec’s neck, staining the pale skin of his neck and running down onto the concrete.  
Jace pressed his hands tightly to the punctures, cursing at how cold his brother was. 

“Fuck, Alec. Why would you go on a hunt by yourself? Why couldn’t you just call me?”

The air beside him shivered and spun, opening a portal as Magnus stepped through.  
His face immediately turned a shade paler and his breath froze in his chest. Jace looked up at him, frantic. 

“Magnus do something, he’s bleeding out!”

The warlock knelt and clicked his fingers, igniting his magic in blue flames. He nodded at Jace, waiting for him to remove his blood-soaked hands, and pressed his own to the wound. 

He had dealt with injuries before, many more that were messier than this, but when it was Alexander’s blood sliding beneath his fingers, it meant something very different.   
He felt nauseous and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, pressing his magic to the shadowhunter and tried closing the wound on his neck. 

He could feel how cold Alec was and knew he’d lost a lot of blood. That, along with the fact that he’d been over worked and draining his energy with stamina runes, meant they had to work fast or risk losing him. But his magic wasn’t working.

Jace groaned in pain and gasped as his hand flew to his Parabatai rune. Alec was growing weaker and he could feel their bond slipping away. 

“No, Alec. Stay with me.”

Magnus pressed his hand tighter to Alec’s neck, trying to stop the blood, and called his magic stronger. But nothing happened, Alec was too weak to heal. Healing someone and bringing them back from the dead were too very different spells and at that moment, Alec was too close to being dead for the magic to work. 

Mangus cursed, ancient and harsh words flying from his mouth. 

“I can’t heal him! He’s too far gone!”

Jace looked down at his brother, horrified. His chest wasn’t moving. 

He quickly sprang up to his knees, lacing his fingers over Alec’s chest. 

“Dammit! Breathe, Alec! Come back!”

Magnus kept his hand pressed to the wound, shaking as he watched Jace count out compression's, yelling out in between counts.

“I’m not losing you!”

Magnus’s world was silent as he watched Alec’s chest dip under Jace’s hands. He wasn’t breathing, and he couldn’t heal him. For all his years on this god forsaken earth, all his knowledge and all his magic, he could do nothing if Alec didn’t start breathing. 

He had finally found a reason for living again, someone to love. And he was being taken away. 

He could feel the blood, sliding beneath his fingers, growing cold, and he didn’t know what he would do if Alec didn’t make it.

Finally, after two more sets of compression's and more yelling from Jace, Alec finally dragged in a breath. His chest rose and fell, and while it was slow and uneven, he was breathing. 

Magnus snapped back to attention and called to his magic once again, praying that it would work. He held his breath as he watched the blue flames of magic soak into Alec’s skin, and only allowed himself to breathe once he felt the wounds closing. 

Jace sighed in relief as Magnus’ hands came away, revealing a blood stained but healed neck.

He knew they weren’t out of the woods yet, though, and placed his fingers against his brother’s throat. 

“His pulse is weak, we need to get him somewhere safe and warm him up before he goes into shock.”

They were both shaking and gasping from the scare but Magnus nodded, already creating a portal behind him as he brushed Alec’s hair back and bent down to kiss his forehead.   
“It’s all right, love. We’ll get you home, just hang on.”

Jace began arranging Alec in his arms, carefully sliding his hands under his prone body, and lifting him up to sit against his chest. He wrapped an arm around him, the other taking Alec’s hand in his as he squeezed, talking quietly into his ear. 

“You better not leave me, Alec, I swear by the angel I will drag you back to the world of the living and kick your ass.” His voice cracked with emotion despite how much he tried to stay angry. 

“You aren’t allowed to leave me.”

Magnus felt his own throat tighten with emotion and he quickly pulled the portal towards them, transporting them all to his apartment. 

Magnus began racing around, grabbing things, as soon as the portal closed, calling out instructions to Jace. 

“Share your strength with him, and keep him warm. I need to grab a few things.”

The shadowhunter nodded and let go of Alec’s hand to pick up his stele, drawing a rune on his palm before he did the same to Alec’s. He drew a few iratze’s as well for good measure, but they wouldn’t take, further worrying Jace. 

“The runes aren’t working?”

Magnus came back to his side, wrapping blankets around Alec and dropping a few vials and bottles to the floor. He nodded somberly at Jace. 

“His angelic power is drained. Overusing the runes makes them weak and since he has limited energy the runes use up the energy coming from his angelic blood. He’s severally drained and they won’t work for a while. Just share your energy with him, it’ll help me get him stabilized.”

Jace did as he was told, taking Alec’s hand in his own, the rune burning between their palms before giving way and linking them. Jace sighed as his energy was siphoned off to his Parabatai.

Magnus was still messing with some vials, opening a couple and taking bits and pieces from them to add to a pot boiling beside him. The pot was sitting on flames of magic, leaving the carpet unharmed as it heated the potion being made. The warlock spun it gently before waving a hand over it, extinguishing the flames and cooling it enough to feed it to Alec. 

He looked calmer now as he gently tipped his loves head back and fed him the concoction. 

Jace watched as Magnus’s shoulders dropped, his muscles unwinding as he relaxed. 

“Is he going to be okay?”

Magnus nodded. “I believe so. It will take some time for him to recover but the potion I just gave him should replenish his lost blood and keep him warm. He just needs rest now.”  
Jace could almost cry, he was so relieved. He sighed, exhausted from the excitement, and held Alec closer to him, squeezing his hand.   
“We got you brother.”

The two lifted Alec into bed, Jace never letting go of his hand, and tucked him in. Jace was fretting over the blankets while Magnus clicked his fingers, cleaning away all the blood while simultaneously switching Alec’s hunting gear to some sweats. The warlock sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. That handsome face was peaceful, but not in the soft way it was when he slept, it was more…empty; as if Alec was no longer there at all. 

He sniffed a little as he ran a gentle finger down the pale shadowhunters cheek, thoughts dissipating as Jace spoke. 

“How are you so calm?”

Magnus looked over at the boy. He was so young, sitting beside the bed and still holding his brothers hand. He was so young and yet he looked as if he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. Alec often looked that way too. 

“I may not be shattering on the outside but believe me, I am far from calm.” 

He looked back to his boyfriend, laying so still and cold. Jace’s voice was soft and kind, despite the harsh nature of his words. 

“Then show me. You don’t have to wear a mask around us.”

Magnus closed his eyes, stripping away his glamour, before opening them and revealing his cat eyes to Jace. They were filled with tears and heartbroken, just as his voice was. 

“He’s never this still when he sleeps. Did you know?”

Jace watched Magnus, finally seeing the ever in control warlock, break just a little. He nodded at the question, he did know. He and Alec had shared a room as children and Alec was always tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering things and making noises. It had annoyed him to no end but when he’d finally gotten his own room, he’d found he missed it. 

Magnus continued, curling up on the bed and resting his head delicately on Alec’s shoulder, arm wrapping around the shadowhunters chest. 

“He likes to move while he dreams. The first night we spent together, he was worried about falling asleep because he didn’t want to move too much and disturb me. He said it may be easier if he had something to hold, and that smile of his lit up the whole room, even in the dark. I lay on his chest, like this, and he wrapped his arms around me. He still moved in his sleep, but it was always to rub my back or hug me tighter. And after just one night, I knew I never wanted to be without him.”

“I know what you do is dangerous, and that one day I will lose him. I say goodbye to him every morning, knowing that he may not come back. So, the only reason I seem calm is because if I don’t pretend that I am, I never will be.”

Jace knew that feeling very well. Being raised as a shadowhunter meant always knowing that people die and your loved ones may not come back. Jace had almost died on several occasions, and had lived through, what he thought was, his father’s death. But he had never been more afraid than when he’d seen Alec lying in that alley. 

He held Alec’s hand tighter and swallowed his grief. Magnus may be hundreds of years old but he needed a break, he needed someone else to be the strong one for now.   
“You sleep, I’ll keep watching him.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to protest but changed his mind, closing his eyes and sucking in a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself enough to sleep. He just wanted his shadowhunter to be okay, and he hoped that in the morning, he would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reaaallly hope you like this one I spent a while on it. And thank you so much for the support it means so much to me and HAPPY EASTER

Alec had woken up many times with Magnus, and while they weren’t usually so painful, he still smiled at the sight of his beautiful warlock on his chest. 

He lifted a heavy hand to brush the loops of curls from the man’s eyes, frowning at how hard it was to move. He was exhausted and he’d only just woken up, where was the logic in that? 

Magnus stirred at Alec’s touch and gasped, sitting awake and taking Alec’s face in his hands.

“Alexander, you’re awake! Oh, I’ve never been so happy to see those beautiful eyes of yours. We almost lost you.”

Alec pressed his cheek to the warlock’s palm and gave him an apologetic smile.   
“I’m sorry. What happened?”

Magnus opened his mouth to explain when a yell came from the other room.   
“What happened?! I’ll tell you what happened!”

Magnus gave Alec his own apologetic look and whispered as he crawled off the bed. 

“Jace is very mad at you. I tried to calm him down but his anger has been building up for the three days you’ve been asleep and I don’t think I can stop him.”

Alec looked suddenly afraid as Magnus stood beside his bed and held his hand. Jace stormed in, face flushed with anger as he stared at his Parabatai.  
“I’m glad you’re finally awake because I have a few things to say to you. Firstly, what happened was YOU’RE AN IDIOT!”

Alec flinched as Jace came closer to the bed, hands shaking with fury as he launched into the speech he’d been practicing for days.  
“You went on a hunt by yourself, after over using your stamina runes, and you ended up with half your blood supply in a vampire! I found you half dead in that alley, Alec. You stopped breathing.”

Alec looked at Magnus, whose face was full of worry and grief. It must have been bad.   
“I’m sorry, Jace but I-“

“What? You couldn’t call me? You couldn’t take a night off to sleep?”

Alec sighed, feeling so guilty for what he must have put everyone through. And apparently, he’d been out for three days. Jace’s anger had been simmering for all that time and now it was finally boiling over.

“You were going through a lot, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Jace made a face, annoyed and offended.

“Don’t give me that crap, Alec. I would have been there in a heartbeat and you now that! I have always been by your side and I always will be. I stood by you when you said you were going to marry a GIRL because you asked me to. Why would you ever do something so stupid without me there with you? I thought we were best friends, Alec, brothers.”

“We are.”

“Then why didn’t you talk to me?!”

Jace’s anger was giving way to hurt now and Magnus sensed it was time to take his leave. He patted Alec on the shoulder and left the two to talk. Jace came and sat next to his Parabatai, letting Alec explain. 

“I’m sorry, Jace. I wanted to give you some time after everything that happened, but you’re right, I shouldn’t have gone on that hunt alone.”

Jace nodded, crossing his arms. “You’re damn right. That was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done, and I’m including the time you proposed to Lydia.”

Alec raised his eyebrows as Jace squinted at him, and he sighed internally because he knew what was coming next. Everyone knew Alec was protective but when it came to mother-henning, Jace was the pro. 

Jace pointed a finger at him. “You’re grounded.”

“What?!”

Jace stood and shook his head, eyebrows raised like a mother hearing talk-back from her unruly children. 

“No, you did something stupid and you need to learn your lesson. You are not leaving this bed until you get better, and after that you’ll be on close watch so that you don’t do something so stupid again.”

Alec wanted to argue but Jace was smoothing his blankets and plumping his pillows and Alec knew he was just worried. He relented and sat back in the pillows. He sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, Mom.” 

Jace narrowed his eyes at him.   
“Don’t sass me, Alexander.” 

Alec held his laughter in until Jace left to get him lunch, before allowing himself a chuckle. It was so hard to take Jace seriously when he was so grumpily taking care of him.   
Magnus came back in as the blonde left and fluttered his hands over his boyfriend, checking to make sure he was okay. 

“You all right? How do you feel? Jace gave you a lot of his strength so you should be feeling a little better.”

Alec nodded and pulled Magnus down onto the bed for a cuddle.   
“I’m okay, love. Thanks for taking care of me.”

Magnus happily curled up on Alec’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder as Alec’s arms came around him. He had missed it, and smiled into Alec’s chest.   
“Anything for you, angel. I heard Jace call you Alexander, is that bad? Have I been using it wrong this whole time?”

Alec laughed a little and kissed Magnus’ temple.   
“No, you’re perfect. It does mean he’s angry but it would be worse if he used my full name.”

Just then, a roar came from the other room, and this time it wasn’t Jace.

“WHERE IS HE? Tell me right now Jace or I swear by the angel I’ll cut off your di-“

“OKAY! He’s in there. God, Izzy, chill.”

Magnus, once again, slid off the bed while Alec prepared himself for the full force of his little sister. 

Izzy hadn’t been doing well with her withdrawals but she was almost through them and now that Alec was injured, he had her full attention.   
She sprinted in his bedroom and flung herself towards him, Alec barely having enough time to raise his arms before he was pummeled by her. 

“Alec, you’re okay!” 

He grunted in pain as she slammed into him, burying her face in his neck as he hugged her back.   
“Yes, I’m fine. Jace and Magnus healed me. How are you? How’s the withdrawals going? You should be in bed.”

Izzy pulled back and sat on the bed, frowning at her big brother.  
“Me? What about you? You should be sleeping, or maybe you should eat something to get your strength up.”

Alec started protesting, telling Izzy that she should take his blanket and Magnus rolled his eyes. They were trying to mother hen each other at the same time. Jace came storming back into the room with a frown and started pulling at the covers. 

“Shut up, both of you. Izzy get in bed. I’m making lunch, so you two just sit there and behave.”

He shoved Izzy into the bed beside Alec, with more care than his tone gave, while the girl rolled her eyes.   
“Yes Mom.”

Alec laughed and helped tuck Izzy in. “I already used that one.”

Izzy laughed too but Jace was less amused. 

“Izzy, don’t talk to Alec, he’s grounded. And Magnus, don’t give him any kisses he doesn’t deserve them.”

Alec whined while Izzy laughed at him.

“What? That’s not fair!” 

“Ha, ha, shame.” 

Jace tucked Izzy’s blankets up to her chin and kissed her forehead.   
“Izzy, don’t tease.”

Alec complained that Izzy was getting affection while he was being punished but all Jace had to say was: “Izzy dizzy is sick, you’re an asshole that refuses to do as he’s told. She gets nice Jace, you don’t.”

Alec grumbled as Jace left to get lunch but Magnus couldn’t stop laughing. 

He had never seen Jace this way and no one had ever been able to tell Alec off as well as his siblings. It was rather funny, despite the upsetting circumstances that caused it.   
He leant down and snuck a kiss from Alec while Jace was out of the room, and promised to bring tea. 

Alec may not have been happy about being so severely reprimanded but in truth he was glad Jace was making such a fuss. It meant he still cared, too much actually. Alec had a tendency to be petty and salty as all hell when mad at someone, but Jace preferred to talk to people. And since Jace had already given his speech, this punishment and mother hen routine meant that he was on his way to forgiving Alec. 

Izzy was happy enough to sit beside her big brother and lean on his shoulder as she turned on the T.V and picked a channel. 

Alec whined as she landed on a medical documentary about the new discoveries and techniques of autopsies.  
“Do you have to watch that? It’s disgusting, Iz.”

She smacked his arm lightly and turned the T.V up, ignoring his complaint.  
“It’s interesting and I like it. I’m not watching your dumb shows.”

Jace came back with trays of food, smacking Alec’s hand when he tried to take the remote from Izzy, and handing the two their soup and crackers. Magnus came and sat with them, carrying tea for everyone. 

Alec was having trouble eating his soup while the T.V blared on about rib spreaders, and made a face at Jace who was talking animatedly with Magnus about how to properly clean blood from leather jackets. 

“Jace, stop stealing my boyfriend.”

Jace sighed and throws his hands up, glaring at his brother.   
“By the angel, shut UP Alec. You’re still in time out, just eat your damn crackers, would you?”

Alec pushed his plate away and screwed up his nose as the corpse’s ribs on screen were split open.   
“I can’t eat with that on, it’s disgusting.”

Jace frowned, while Izzy reiterated, again, how the show was interesting and how, as a forensic pathologist, it was very useful to her. Alec complained some more until Jace came over and pushed his soup back towards him. 

“I don’t want it, Jace.”

Jace’s hands flew to his hips and he used his best impression of their mother to tell Alec off. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I did not drag you back from the brink of death to see you waste away just because you refuse to do as your told. Eat your soup and let your sister watch her show.”

Alec groaned, loudly and with force as he picked up his spoon.   
“Jesus, you’re annoying when you’re worried.”

Jace smiled and smacked his hand on Alec’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, I love you too, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably write another chapter for this so stay tuned and please let me know what you think I really love mother hen Jace


End file.
